


Temporary Toothbrush Holder

by Katitty



Series: Toothbrush [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: I'm distracted by an unsalted cracker being shoved in my face. Smart ass.





	Temporary Toothbrush Holder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> Beta'd by Cyra!

Part 3

**Temporary Toothbrush Holder**

He likes to dance. He loves to dance.

I feel alive watching him waltz around his living room, watching him be free before my very own eyes. He has all the time in the world and no time to care what the world thinks of him. I feel content watching his body flow swiftly through the air, he all but floats across the floor. He's quite magical.

I feel the way Alec looks at him. Softly, intensely. Rough and tender. A gentle fire that burns my soul and I know that Magnus is buried there. Deep in our bones, embedded in the marrow, he's cold-hot flames that rage through my body and Alec is numb with it. Invincible, he breathes easy.

\--

  
My toothbrush is replaced, what was once red, switched out routinely yet always the same colour, is now a vibrant blue. What was once rough, brought cheap in bulk, is now soft bristled and expensive.

I stare at it in the early morning light and I think about just stealing one from the institute - a red one, the same as always. I leave an hour later without brushing my teeth.

\---

Alec's breath smells like stale mint at lunchtime, when he's in my face and stealing a bite of the sandwich that's already in my mouth. I wonder if he has a luxurious new toothbrush too, if Magnus gives him expensive versions of things that should only cost a dollar.

\---

He eats with mismatched cutlery and chipped plates, because Magnus Bane wears every single thing down. There's imprints of fingers on the handles of pans that look about a thousand years old and maybe they are.

Books and inkwells scatter his desk and I wonder if he's been introduced to pens yet. There's a crossword on the coffee table that has blots across the bottom of the page. I guess old habits die hard.

\---

Magnus moves with grace. He spins and twirls and laughs loud as he's dipped. I lounge on the love seat, my legs bent over the armrest and I watch my parabatai learn to dance. His smile is big and his teeth pinch his tongue. His heart is pounding in my chest and I can hear him counting the steps in his head, a playful war is being battled within him.

\---

I wonder if Alec watches Magnus when he's cooking, hears him singing under his breath, sees him jumping around the kitchen, shaking his hips in time with the music in his head, if Alec stops by enough to watch his boyfriend be open and free.

I watch him now, swaying gently to a song I can't hear, singing about tears in heaven and I think of Alec. I think about Alec watching Magnus like this and how maybe Alec sees something more than a warlock dancing in his kitchen. I see more than that too. I think I see a friend.

I think of Alec and all the love that bursts into my chest when his eyes land on this one simple man and I want to thank him. Thank Magnus. Express in big words with even bigger meaning that I have always been grateful for Alec, that I will never be able to pay Magnus back for all he's given me.

I want to thank him for the toothbrush. I open my mouth, the words on the tip of my tongue and I'm distracted by an unsalted cracker being shoved in my face. Smart ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Cyra on
> 
> Twitter @magnvsficent  
> AO3 bisexualmagnus


End file.
